Rose's choice
by bloodrightsforever
Summary: what would happen in blood promise if Rose chose to be awakened? What would she do and what would Lissa think?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire academy!

Rose point of view,

When Dimitri came into my room, I was crying silent tears because I made my choice. "Why are you crying?" he asked me, "I have made my choice, yes but I want one thing. I need see lissa after my change and tell her I'm sorry." When I said that, he was smiling. "Of course, I can get you into the school when you have turned. You are making the right choice, you will never regret this." He walked up to me and pulled me into his arms, he put his head into my neck and bit down hard. When he had drained my blood, he offered me his bleeding wrist, I sucked on his blood. After two gulps, I broke away and my body lent upwards from the cracking of my body changing shape and I felt no pain but was eerily cold, my teeth grew and got sharper at the ends and came up and over my lips. When my body stopped changing and I felt warmer, I sat up from where Dimitri had laid me on the bed. Everything was so much clearer to see then when I was a dhampir, I could hear better and smell more than before. But I was so thirsty, it was like a sharp aching pain in the back of my throught, looking over at Dimitri and he smiled at me. I held up my hands so that I could see them, they were so pale and I slipped a finger into my mouth and felt my fangs for the first time. I jumped off the bed and ran to the mirror that was in my bathroom, my face was the same expect that I was so pale, my fangs were touching the bottom of my bottom lip and my eyes were ringed with red. Dimitri came up behind me and put his arms over my shoulders and hugged me from behind, "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen…" he trailed off and his eyes widened as he looked at my hands, I looked down at them and was so shocked to see that they had black lights coming from my palm. My back started hurting and burning, I staggered out of bathroom and knelt on the floor with my back arched over. My skin started to rip and I screamed, my tee shirt ripped as something came out of my back. I looked over my shoulder and gasped at the sight of two big raven black wings coming out of my shoulder blades,

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire academy! **

**Rose point of view,**

"What the hell?" I looked over at Dimitri, he was looking at my wings in awe, and he came over to me and stroked the big black feathers that were coming out of my back. I shivered in pleasure, "I need to see Lissa, and I need to eat. Please." He nodded and stood up and looked at my cheast with raised eyebrows, I looked down and remembered that my shirt was torn when my wings came out of my back. "See something that you like?" I asked him, he nodded and I went to the closet and pulled out a singlet and ripped the bottom of it off, I pulled it up over my hips and put my arms in the straps and got out my very short skirt and put that on after I took off my baggy shorts.

I went over to the door and punched the door down, it went down with a loud crash, looking at Dimitri who was standing at my side. He took my hand and led me down the corridor, taking my hand out of his and stepping up to the door, I spread my wings and flapped my them at the door with all of the power in my upper body. The door flew off the hinges and slammed into the wall across from where it used to be, the guard that was sitting in a seat next to the door jumped up to his feet. He looked at me and was frozen on his feet, I growled at him, he actually stepped back out of fear. "Take me to your leader! Now!" I screeched at him, he took off down the hallway with me and Dimitri running after him. He stopped at a big doorway and stepped out of the way so I could go in with Dimitri, I flung the doors open and startled the woman that was sitting at the desk.

She looked at me with a shocked face and then smiled at me; I smiled back at her showing her my long fangs and bowed. "Hello Rose, I'm Jane. What lovely creature have you turned into?" Jane asked me, still smiling at me. "I will answer your questions when I know the answers, I still need to see Lissa, and I need to see her now." I said in the most sugary voice I could come up with, she raised her eyebrows at Dimitri and he just shrugged at her. "If you want me to do anything for you, you have to get me to lissa first." I told her, she nodded and picked up the phone that was next to her desk. "Hello, I have a Miss Rosemary Hathaway here and she would like to return to school with a car full of some of her new friends." She said into the receiver, talking into the phone she said that we would get there as soon as possible and to have the whole school in the hall for my return because I had something to say to the whole school.

She hung up the phone after saying that they would be there at 9:30 pm, with a car and will go straight to the hall. It was currently 5:30, I went to where Dimitri was keeping his clothes, I pulled my black wings back into my shoulder blades and put on a black hoddie that Dimitri handed me. "I want a stake." He nodded and walked back down the hall and went to the furthest door, opening it for me he stepped back and let me in. The room was stacked to the ceiling with stuff, "My stake!" I said and rushed over to it but this one had feathers carved into the sides of it, I smiled and put it into my pocket. I stepped back to Dimitri when he said that we should get to the plane, we walked back to his room so that I could borrow some of his sunglasses to block the sight of my red eyes. We walked out to the plane and saw that there were 3 other people standing at the bottom of the stairs that got us into the plane, they were going to come with us in case anything goes wrong. I nodded and walked up the stairs to get on the plane that would take me to see my best friend.

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire academy! **

**Rose point of view,**

When we landed on the runway it was dark outside, we all piled into the car with me in the front side seat and Dimitri behind me and one of the men driving, the other guy and the other girl in the back with Dimitri. We all had sunglasses and hoodies on expect for Dimitri because he had his duster and a dark cap and sunglasses on, when we pulled up to the vampire keeping out wards, we pulled into the gap in the wards where a car would fit in. There was a guardian at the gate to hold open the gate for us and close it after us, we drove up the main school hall and parked the car. I walked in front with Dimitri and the others behind me, as we were told, the whole school was sitting down waiting for us to arrive. When we walked in from the back door there was silence, I walked up to the middle of the stage with the rest of my people coming after me. "Thank you all for coming." Jesse whispered something to the person next to him and they both snickered, "Jesse, if you have something to say. Come up here and say it to my face." I told he without smiling because that would show everyone my fangs, he walked up to the stage with swagger. "I just said that you don't need to have sunglasses and a hoodie on inside." He said to me then walked back of the stage, "I need Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Eddie to come up here please." I said looking at Lissa's face, they all walked up the steps and on to the stage and stopped when I held out my hand. I held out my hand looking at Lissa, she walked up to me and took my hand. "I'm so sorry; I don't think that you would want me to guard you anymore." She let go of my hand and stepped back into the arms of her other friends, "This is why." I pulled in a breath and pushed back my hoodie and pulled off my sunglasses, I looked up at Lissa and my other friends and they gasped. I looked at the rest of the school with my red eyes and my long fangs peeping out of my mouth, I looked at the rest of my group and they nodded. "I would like you to know the rest of my group, this is Paul." I pointed to the black haired person that was the furthest away from me. "This is Soma." I pointed to the blond haired girl that was standing next to Paul, "This is jarred." He was another black haired person that was standing next to Dimitri, "And this is why I left in the first place, it's my sire and part of my main world." I ran a hand down Dimitri's chest while he pulled of his cap and sunglasses; there was silence after we all pulled of our glasses and hoodies/caps. "I am here to see if Lissa will still have me as her guardian." I pulled off my hoodie and handed it to Soma and she gripped my hand giving my strength to pull out my wings and powers, I looked at Lissa who was still frozen in shock. "I am not like all Strigoi, I am different. As you can see I am not trying to attack you, I am not going to kill or feed on any of you and I still care about my family and friends." I said to the rest of the school and to the guardians that were surrounding us, I pulled in a breath and asked my wings to come out of my back.

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire academy! **

**Rose point of view,**

They came out and flapped happily, the lights came to my hands and I set them free to sit on my wings like they wanted to, some of them went to Lissa and the others and changed shapes and colours to have some fun and flew around the room. "I need someone to come here and do something for me. The lights will protect you." I said to the school, Lissa walked up to the circle of guardians that surrounded us. She nodded to Adrian and he came up behind her and walked her into the circle and walked up to me, she stopped 3 feet away from me and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm still here, no need to cry. I want you to touch my wings and think of you fav colour and something nice that will make you laugh." I told her and closed my eyes, she was thinking of the colour purple and of butterflies. I asked my wings to turn purple and held up my hands so that the lights that come out of my hands take the shape of butterflies and they were fluttering around Lissa when I opened my eyes. I smiled at her with my fangs still showing, "My people are the same as me because they have drunk my blood, show them guys." I turned to look at them raising my hands and flinging my lights and them; they smiled and took off their jumpers/duster off. I clapped my hands and held them out at the others and they all grew wings, I gasped as I flew into the air and lent backwards as my clothes dissepered and gave way to a long black gown and a crown flew down from the shadows and sat on my head, I flapped my wings and came down and stood on the stage next Dimitri, He and all my people with wings bowed to me and I lifted my hand for them to rise again. "I am the princess of all the winged mortals, and I still want to guard me best friend. Me and my group want to stay at school and learn how to use our powers to protect, if anything happens, I will fix it personally and all I want is turn my bad people good by giving them my blood or killing them if they refuse." I said to the school and the guardians around me and my people that were standing in a circle to protect me from the guardians that stood in a circle around them. "I will train some of the dhampir in combat, because I was the best around here. I also want to see if I can bring someone back to us." I pulled in a breath and pulled down my walls and looked around for Mason, he was standing in front of me. I held up my hands and put them on his shoulders, I focused on pushing some of my immortal life into his body. There was a flashing light and I fell into Dimitri's arms and as the light faded, there was someone standing in the middle of it. Mason sucked in a breath and looked around the hall, "Hello peeps, how are you tonight?" he said to the hall, "Mason, is that really you?" Eddie asked him and Mason nodded and held up a fist for Eddie to pump with his. Eddie did and laughing, Mason grabbed his arm and tried to tackle him, Eddie looked at me still in Dimitri's arms. One of the Guardians came up behind me with a stake and slammed it into my wings; I screamed my lungs out at the spearing pain. The hall was silent as I stopped screaming and was convulsing out of the pain, my people came up and surrounded me. Some held out her hands and they glowed a light pink, she held them to my wings and drew in a deep breath, my wings stopped hurting suddenly and I breathed in and blacked out.

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
